


He Took Care Of Me.

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [7]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: three days have passed since the Panathenaea.  Hades and Persephone venture out into downtown Underworld for a brief day trip, before Persephone is due to return to Olympus.  it's quite a spectacle to see the King of the Underworld out in the city on a weekend, and his presence draws some unnecessary attention.





	He Took Care Of Me.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Strong Sexual Content within. read at your own discretion.  
Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

“We’ll have to venture outside at some point,” Persephone said, lacing her fingers between Hades to hold his hand.

Hades squeezed his arm around her tighter and gently kissed her forehead, as she rested her head on his chest. 

Both of them were nude, laying beneath the sheets of Hades bed. Sweat glistened upon Hades brow, and his hair was disheveled. Persephone’s hair had grown a little as a result of her moments of passion, in a beautiful mess strewn about Hades pillows. He looked at her lovingly, still in small disbelief that this pink goddess existed. Let alone the fact that this pink goddess is actually here in the midst of his bedroom. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Hades kissed her forehead gently.

“Monday is almost here, I suppose,” he said after a long pause.

The weekend in the underworld flew by faster than either of the were prepared for, even though it had been a full three days since the Panathenaea. Though their initial moments with one another were tepid, Hades and Persephone were more than comfortable with being together now. The past few days had been full of sexual energy, passionate and kinky love making…. But also, getting to know one another fully. Discussing their dreams and aspirations. Persephone had such a positive outlook on things. She was bright, intelligent, and hopeful, pursuing her education in Olympus. Whereas Hades often had a melancholy outlook of things. He was business as usual, with the same everyday routine. It’s not easy being the King of the Underworld, and there isn’t really room for a lot of variables…. Except for the pretty pink one, laying with him in his bed, nestled in the crook of his arm

Time was running short, as the need to return to their normal lives soon approached.

“It’s getting late,” Hades said, looking at his watch incoherently.

“……ughhhh…. I don’t want to leave,” Persephone whined.

“I know, sweetness…. You…. You know… you’re always welcome to come back.”

“….. I …. I can?” Persephone asked, in disbelief.

“…do you not want to?” Hades asked gently.

“NO, of… Of course I want to! I just… I don’t want to impose…. Second rate goddess imposing upon a King, no less.”

Hades cupped Persephone’s chin and looked at her sweetly.

“First Rate Goddess, in my book.”

Persephone giggled. “keep thinking too highly of me and I may wind up in your car again, you naughty boy.”

Hades eyes flickered red for a moment as he pulled Persephone close. 

_“…. You have no idea,” _he growled softly into her ear, making her bite her bottom lip.

She giggled, as he kissed gently on her ear and neck. 

“truth be told, sweetness… we’ve been indoors for a while now. Why don’t we get some fresh air before we have to get you back to Olympus?”

“okay,” Persephone replied, as she gave Hades a quick kiss on the cheek.

Although the two of them had been inseparable for their time together, Hades did his best to give Persephone space as she took the time to shower and freshen up before they departed. He did peek at her once in the shower, as she washed her long flowing locks of hair. Seeing the hot water steam off of her perfect magenta skin did make his dick twitch a little bit, especially since she was standing in the shower where he thought of her most recently. It was almost gut wrenching that their time together was coming to an end, and Hades loved to feel the walls of her pink pussy clasp around his throbbing dick. But now was not the time for another romp in the bed. Donning a button up, slacks and a tie, Hades was dressed and ready while waiting for this magenta delight to finish… That is, until he realized, she arrived not wearing much. 

“oh wow,” she said, giggling. “I forgot that I only had this.” 

Persephone stepped back into her mini dress from the Panathenaea. 

Hades arched an eyebrow. Then went to get one of his spare suit jackets and laid it upon her shoulders.

“I suppose we need to do something about that,” he said. 

Offering his hand, they walked down the various halls of his home, until they arrived at his garage. Cerberus followed, whining that Persephone was leaving.

“you precious puppy. I’ll come back to play, I promise!”

Hades opened his passenger car door for Persephone as she gave Cerberus’ few heads a scratch or two. Ensuring that she was seated safely, he shut the door and headed over to his side of the vehicle. Smiling to himself, he thought about how happy he was, to have her company.

*

It was a quiet drive into the downtown of the underworld. There weren’t too many people out and about on the streets since it was mid Sunday morning. The dark and ominous clouds rolled in the sky as lights flickered on the buildings Hades and Persephone passed by. The sun never was seen in the underworld, at Hades request. He didn’t like terribly bright things, and he also had much disdain for the sun god Apollo. But Persephone and her brightness; Hades didn’t seem to mind that at all. Even sitting by his side as they drove, she still had a subtle glow to her that brought a smile to his face. 

_“…. What is this feeling?”_ he thought to himself.

Arriving at a large department store, Hades parked in front and then exited his vehicle to help Persephone out of her seat. Offering his forearm as leverage, he escorted Persephone into the Underworld’s finest department store. Her eyes widened as they walked inside, arm in arm, browsing through the hundreds of shelves and mannequins with fine clothing.

A salesperson noticed the two of them from afar and approached them. 

“Welcome to The Underworld’s fines-…. King Aidoneus! Greetings Sire!”

“now now, there’s no need to be so formal,” Hades chuckled, shaking the young saleswoman’s hand.

“So good to see you again sir, what brings you in on a weekend? What can we do for you today?”

“Well, my lovely acquaintance here needs a few items please.”

Persephone blushed a little bit, trying to avoid the doting expression on Hades face.

“Yes, your majesty, right away. Is there anything in particular that I should select?”

Persephone looked up at Hades, and Hades cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her. The salesperson about gushed with happiness, seeing Hades so fond of someone. A few other staff members had gathered, all looking in awe. This wasn’t the cold, firm king that they were used to.

“why don’t you find something special, for a special lady?” he said. 

Fawning over Persephone, the staff and stylists ushered her off to a dressing room, where they scurried and ran through the store gathering various items for her. She wasn’t used to the attention and called out for Hades, but he assured that they would be sure to provide her great service. After about twenty minutes, Persephone emerged from the dressing room, wearing a sleek, fitted black dress, that came down to just above her knees. There was a deep v of cleavage exposed as well, and she was wearing a pair of black jeweled earrings and a matching collared necklace. Her hair was braided into a crown, and with the change of her mood and attire, a black flower emerged atop her hair. She also was wearing black wedges, black lace gloves, and a fluffy fur shawl on her shoulders.

Hades jaw dropped, seeing Persephone dressed in such a way. That familiar scarlet glow in his eyes appeared, and Persephone met his gaze with a quick lick of her lips in his direction. His cock sprang to life against his zipper immediately, seeing her glossy lips and that magenta puckered pout with her tongue flickering across it. 

Hades turned his back almost immediately, trying to will away the rock-hard erection that was a tell-tale indication to his approval of Persephone’s attire.

“Your majesty, we hope that you approve of your lady’s garments?” a stylist asked.

“oh… she…. Looks…. Sufficient,” he said, straining through his teeth. 

Persephone giggled. “its because he has a boner,” she told the salesperson. “but know that he’s really happy though.”

“KORE!”

The stylists all giggled as Hades couldn’t turn around completely, for fear of confirming Persephone’s bold statement. 

Persephone smiled. “Thank you so much for your kindness. I never would have found fancy things like this on my own.”

The staff bagged up her packages and Hades waved as they exited the department store. 

It seemed that word of the King’s midday adventures had spread, as a few onlookers had gathered near the doors. It’s one thing to see the King, but it’s a whole other enema to see him with a pretty pink goddess.

A camera snapped, and Hades immediately stopped. His eyes and pupils went entirely black as he pulled Persephone close to him. The temperature changed and cooled almost immediately as wind blew, and the ground turned black beneath him with smoke billowing from his feet. Spanning the area, he didn’t see anyone holding a camera or any lens. Any onlookers quickly hid themselves for fear of the King’s wrath. 

“Hades, is everything okay?” Persephone asked, concerned.

Hades didn’t respond. His eyes were still pitch black and his hair had flown about, as his crown suddenly appeared over his head. 

Persephone reached up to touch his face. Immediately, he snapped out of his anger and his eyes resumed their normal blue hue.

Looking down at Persephone, he held her hand upon his cheek. “I’m sorry sweetness. Please forgive me. Today isn’t a normal day for me to be out and about, and it seems people have noticed. I heard that camera and I lost my composure for a second…. I just don’t need anything leaving the underworld that shouldn’t.”

“what do you mean?” she asked.

“… I try to keep things in order here. And my brothers often cause ruckus even without being present. Tabloids and gossip writers try their best to get any kind of piece of information about me, and I don’t care for it.”

Resuming their walk to his car, the pair drove to a bistro nearby for lunch. Hades asked to be seated in a private area, away from most of the crowd. The hostess obliged and walked the two of them to a secluded table, near a balcony. Hades made sure to pull the chair out for Persephone to sit down, and also took her new fur shawl to drape over the back of her chair. She wasn’t used to such a gentleman and giggled at his chivalrous endeavors. He simply smiled his goofy smile, happy to have someone to be chivalrous for. They held hands as they ate, talking more in depth of their feelings. Hades had been lonely for a very long time, and often tried to overcompensate his empty feelings with work. Persephone has been a breath of fresh air for him. Whereas Persephone was often surrounded by flower nymphs and nature, but felt so suffocated by her mothers’ overbearing presence, she yearned for freedom. This weekend allowed her to stand on her own two feet, away from the judgement of others. But it was an added bonus to spend time with someone she was fond of and had admired from afar for quite some time.

“Persephone, may I ask you something?” Hades said, looking idly at his meal.

“Anything!” she said excitedly, squeezing his hand.

“….. at the house, you said…. _‘take me. I’ll happily be yours...’_ Did you mean just…. In that moment, or….”

Hades heart was beating fast, as he tried to avoid looking at Persephone in her eyes.

“I just…. I was wondering. I mean…. I don’t want to pressure you to move too quickly.”

A pink butterfly appeared and landed on Hades nose. Persephone giggled, as she took another bite of her food.

“then let’s take our time,” she said sweetly. 

Hades took the butterfly and looked at it affectionately. 

“I think we can do that,” he said softly. The butterfly fluttered away until it disappeared into a small puff of pink sparkles and smoke.

*

Walking to the car, Persephone leaned into Hades shoulder, as he held her hand. This was a new feeling for the both of them, this feeling of companionship. The two of them had a phenomenal time with one another over the weekend, and there was an empty feeling in Hades chest knowing that he would have to wait to see his magenta delight for an undetermined period of time. Driving on towards the Underworld and Olympus border, Hades then drove down an empty street, where he pulled the car over and parked for a moment. 

“What’s wrong,” Persephone asked.

“honestly, I think I’m going to miss you,” he said.

“but I’m going to come back, you know, that right?”

“is that so?” he said playfully. Palming her exposed thigh, Persephone bit the bottom of her lip as his hand burned on her skin. The kind of hot that she enjoyed.

“I will.” 

“well, I suppose I’ll have to leave you with something fond to remember until then,” Hades said softly, with the scarlet ember in his eyes glowing. His hand then went up Persephone’s thigh to her pussy, where he fondled her clit from outside of her panties a small bit.

“mmmmm…. I think that’s a good memory,” she said out loud, panting a bit.

“oh, but you owe me, little goddess.” Pulling Persephone close to him across the median of the car, he licked on her neck. She moaned out loud as she spread her legs, wanting Hades fingers to massage her pussy more. His dick was begging to be set free from beneath the prison of his zipper. 

“and how…. do I …. owe you, …...your majesty?”

Hades then bit into her neck as a finger slipped inside the folds of her pussy. Persephone gasped in pleasure, feeling an orgasm would soon approach. 

“you told those stylists that my dick was hard… you naughty minx.” He slurped upon her neck and with his free hand, yanked one of her breasts from inside of the dress, pinching her nipple and cupping her breast. Persephone clutched Hades as her body was melting from pleasure, her orgasm throbbing on his hand as she moaned into his ear. She bucked against his fingers as his hand moved in and out from between her legs. As her climax subsided, Hades sat back in his seat, with the same scarlet look in his eyes, watching her chest rise and fall from her breathing. He took his fingers that were glistening with her juices and licked them clean. Persephone’s eyes widened and she laughed naughtily at seeing his display of affection.

“Have I paid you in full, your majesty?”

“not nearly yet. Take off your panties, Kore.”

Persephone looked around at their environment, at the border of Olympus and the Underworld, with the sun light approaching them from the front, and the dark of night behind them.

“are you—”  
“NOW!” he growled.

Persephone obliged, moving her hips upwards to take off her panties, and slide them off at her ankles. Hades then leaned the drivers seat back and released his dick from his pants. The head of his dick as bulging and dark purple, filled with his arousal at making her cum. He pulled Persephone to come straddle him. Raising the bottom of her dress up towards her hips, he grabbed the base of his dick to rub his swollen mushroom head against her tight folds, lubricating it with her juices, before he finally thrust upward into her love muscle. She screamed as he hit her g-spot almost immediately, and he grabbed her by the hips and bounced her thick thighs and ass up and down on top of him. Her breasts, exposed from the opening of the dress, bounced freely, and Hades pulled her close to him so that he could catch one with his open mouth, suckling on her nipple. Persephone tried to grab him for leverage, and Hades held her wrists with his own, bound to her hips, where he was controlling her thrusts and bounces. Gods, she felt so good. And there was no way he was going to let her go without feeling the insides of her walls one last time. 

The windows soon fogged up with heat, as Hades jack hammered his blue swollen dick into Persephone’s pussy, hard and fast. He had tried to hold back his arousal while they shopped as well as at dinner, but she was driving him crazy. He needed to cum, and he wanted her to be the one to make him. Persephone tried to free her arms, but Hades held her in place with his godly strength.

  
“where do you think you’re going, minx?” he said coldly, thrusting slowly and methodically as Persephone moaned in pleasure. 

“Gods, Hades! I’m cumming!”

“damn right you are.”

Persephone’s upper torso bucked and quivered as another wave of pleasure took over. She threw her head back in pleasure as Hades could feel her juices running from between her legs onto him. He wouldn’t be able to maintain his control anymore. Releasing her wrists, Hades pulled Persephone’s body to him and held her as he thrust into her. The rapid pumps in and out of her pussy made her cum again, as he held onto her body with a death grip. Fuck, he wouldn’t last. With one arm around the small of her back, and another around her shoulders, Hades clutched Persephone as he fucked her, pounding her sweet pussy with urgency, losing his rhythm and sparing no energy. Persephone screamed into his ear, taking the brunt force of his thrusts as her ass cheeks bounced with every slap against her tender groin, trying to steady herself as best she could. Another orgasm rolled through Persephone’s body. Hades grunted and moaned as his climax tore through him, giving Persephone those last final deep strokes as her tight snatch milked his essence from his throbbing dick. 

Breathless, he kissed Persephone on the cheek.

“now, you saucy little minx, don’t be naughty while we’re out shopping.”

Persephone giggled.

“yes, your majesty,” she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder to catch her breath.

The two of them cleaned up as much as possible as Hades resumed the trip to Olympus. As Hades approached Persephone’s home, Artemis soon arrived outside, furious.

“YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS! WE WERE WORRIED!!!”

Persephone leaned in to kiss Hades goodbye, and let her touch linger as he kissed her hand.

He smiled a sly smile and gave her a wink as he drove away, waving her panties around in circles with his finger. Persephone blushed deeply.

“what were you worried about? Hades took care of me.”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the delay in getting this one online! i edited it several times to make sure that it was to my liking before sharing. 
> 
> the storyline is about to pick up, so i hope you are prepared for the plot twists that i have up my sleeve. more chapters will be coming, don't you fret. 
> 
> thank you SO VERY MUCH for all of the kudos!! this series was an impulsive decision, as i am very rusty on writing, and have been out of the game for years. the FP FB group and the LO fandom have been some of the most amazing folks and i am so appreciative of the inspiration to write again. please feel free to leave any comments/feedback, it makes me happy to know what you think.


End file.
